


west 4-play

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Canon Universe, Foursome, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kotaki learns what member love is.





	west 4-play

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je-fqfest winter 2014 (get) off season challenge.

All things considered, Kotaki didn’t expect the most awkward part of their debut announcement to be the first time the four of them met afterwards, gathering at Akito and Junta’s shared Tokyo apartment after visiting the shrine with everyone else.

“What?” he finally asks, looking at each of the older members in turn. “Why do you keep staring at me?”

Junta turns to glance at Akito, who clears his throat and forces himself to meet Kotaki’s eyes. “We’re a unit now.”

“Yes!” Shige exclaims, pounding the air with his fist and somehow being completely KY despite the good news.

Akito keeps his straight face, probably the only time Kotaki has ever seen him not sporting a giant grin, and the youngest of the newly formed group is seriously starting to worry that something is wrong when the oldest scoots over to sling his arm around Akito’s waist, leaning his head on Akito’s shoulder and staring pointedly at Kotaki.

 _Oh_. Kotaki almost laughs, because they’re really dumb if they thought that he hasn’t known about this for at least five years, and he’s about to tell them so when Shige sits on Akito’s other side and more or less flops onto the older member’s back.

Kotaki blinks. “The three of you…?” he starts, wondering how that even works, amazed that his only shock is that he hadn’t guessed it already. He supposes being a Kansai Junior ruins one for conventional relationships after all.

Now Akito’s face is sympathetic, and Kotaki starts to narrow his eyes until Shige’s soft voice says, “The _four_ of us.”

That has something weird happening inside Kotaki’s chest, like an ache that physically twists his heart. It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, and he’s concerned for the split second it takes to fade into a warmth that disperses all throughout his long limbs. This feels good, he concludes, taking the moment to sort out his reaction and what it might mean.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Junta says carefully, like he’s speaking to a child or perhaps a temperamental dog—Kotaki prefers to think it’s the latter. “We know you’re still young.”

“We won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Akito goes on, and that warmth deepens at how much these guys want to protect Kotaki and what virtue they think he still has. “I understand if you don’t want to give us your firsts. We’ve just been waiting for this for _so_ long, and all I want to do right now is be close to all of you.”

Kotaki bites back his first instinct, which is to inform them that his firsts have been gone for almost two years now, because it’s cute that they think he’s so innocent, that they want to be the ones to make him a man. It almost has him wishing that he hadn’t messed around with other kanjuu back then just so he could be the wide-eyed virgin who needed to be taught what to do.

“It’s okay,” he finally says, offering them a smile that has all three of them sighing in relief. “I’m happy you want to include me.”

And it’s true, because he’s still only seventeen and they could get into legal trouble for it, not that that’s ever stopped anyone in their agency before. They’re so much older than he is, though, especially Junta and Akito. Having his adored senpai in an official unit with him is already surreal enough, and now he’s going to get to touch them. And they will touch him too; Kotaki’s skin tingles at the mere thought at those hands on his body.

His shudder must have been visible, because now the six eyes on him are predatory and suddenly Kotaki realizes this could be a first after all, since hasn’t been with more than one person at the same time before. He’s heard stories of the youngest of the group being spoiled, but this goes way beyond his expectations as Shige detaches himself from the other two and reaches out, pulling him toward their threeway snuggle. It should be all wrong because Kotaki is so much taller than them, but somehow he fits just right, Akito’s arms wrapping around his waist while Shige’s nose nuzzles into his neck and Junta’s fingers are on his chin, guiding his face to meet thick, plush lips.

It makes sense that Junta would be the first to kiss him; even though there hasn’t been anything official handed down from above yet, Kotaki thinks that Junta is the best choice for their leader, even if Akito will undoubtedly run all of the MCs and be the main frontman. Where one is, the other isn’t far away anyway, and Kotaki can already tell the difference between Akito’s big hands on his hips and Junta’s curious fingers tracing patterns on his thigh. Shige’s there too, pressing closely to the other side and sliding a hand down Kotaki’s arm, sending a sharp chill back up that becomes a throb of arousal and Kotaki can’t stop the moan that slips out as Shige reaches his sensitive wrist and laces their fingers together.

Junta licks between Kotaki’s lips until the younger man lets him in, mind fading the instant their tongues collide. Already this feels more intimate than anything Kotaki has ever done with another person, completely surrounded by his new group members and this haze of emotions that join the usual physical need. This isn’t just an encounter for the sole purpose of getting off; he wants to explore them and learn how to please them and feel them close to him as well. Getting off is just the end result.

Understanding Akito’s feelings now, Kotaki manages to sneak an arm behind him, finding his neck and sifting fingers through the strands that are surprisingly soft. Apparently he hadn’t done anything with his hair after his post-Countdown shower except shove it under a ballcap. A faint rumbling sounds into the back of Kotaki’s neck, making him smile into Junta’s kiss because Akito is purring because of him, from the way Kotaki is touching him.

“You okay?” Shige asks, leaning up to speak into Kotaki’s ear, and Kotaki shivers so violently that he almost elbows Junta in the side of the head. A squeeze of his hand calms him down instantly, though all of his nerves are completely on edge, yearning for any type of contact. “How do you feel?”

It’s a strange question, but Junta breaks away to press open-mouthed kisses down Kotaki’s throat, leaving Kotaki free to reply. His head falls back onto Akito’s shoulder, giving Junta unlimited access, which the eldest takes advantage of while Kotaki tries to remember how to make words.

“Hot,” he finally answers, because it’s the truth; he’s burning up under his clothes, the body heat of three additional people, and the warmth that continues to flood him from their touches. “Very hot.”

His hand is abandoned in favor of fingers grasping for the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it up his chest like there was a possibility that he didn’t want this. Junta gets out of the way just in time and Akito takes over at the top, sliding the garment over his head and up his arms while Junta’s mouth returns to his and Shige’s hands are on his skin, tracing the grooves of his abs. There’s so much going on at once and Kotaki can’t keep up, gasping softly against Junta’s lips when something wet and hot traces his ear.

“He likes his ears played with,” Shige reports, speaking low enough to send rumbles of bass through Kotaki’s ear canal along with warm breath. “Don’t you, Non-chan?”

Kotaki resists the urge to punch Shige in the face for outing his weakness like that, just arches in their embrace as Shige licks his tragus and crawls halfway into his lap, straddling one of his thighs. There are five hands on his chest now, but he knows which ones are Shige’s because they’re the ones teasing his waistline just above his belt. He’s not surprised that Shige’s the tease out of the group, though Akito’s a close second as he pinches Kotaki’s nipples and grinds something hard against Kotaki’s tailbone.

“I told you we should have put a blanket down or something,” Junta mutters when Kotaki tears his mouth away, desperate for air and incapable of kissing anymore, and he hears Akito scoff behind them.

“I thought we’d make it to the couch, at least.”

“Should have known better,” Shige says, and Kotaki laughs until those smiling lips are on his, kissing him deeply. Shige doesn’t waste any time, exploring his mouth and lifting one hand to thread through his hair. It feels nice and Kotaki melts into it, further seduced by Shige’s intensity, how he seems to own Kotaki from his kiss alone. Akito and Junta continue to bicker in the background, but their voices are soft and Kotaki doesn’t pay them any mind as he brings his own hand to Shige’s hip, done with lying here and pretending he doesn’t know what to do.

Shige makes a surprised noise when Kotaki trails fingers under his shirt, but Kotaki kisses him so hard that he can’t stop to question it, and Kotaki feels hot skin and taut muscles, chest rising and falling with quick breaths. As desperate as he is to get on with this, he also wants to take his time with each one of them, mapping their bodies under his hands and finding out what makes them twitch. For Shige it’s his nipples, the older man nearly crushing him from losing his balance when Kotaki brushes one, and Kotaki grins at his success as he tastes Shige’s moans on his tongue.

“Stop hogging the minor,” Akito grumbles, and Kotaki laughs out loud as Shige’s pulled away by his hair. “I get to kiss this fool all the time.”

“I’ll remember that,” Junta says darkly, but he’s smirking as Akito guides Kotaki around to face him. “Shige-chan, you’re a mess.”

Kotaki beams proudly as Shige all but falls onto Junta, who holds him upright enough to kiss his lips, which Kotaki finds rather interesting to watch since he knows how both of them kiss. Akito seems to enjoy it as well judging by the way he stalls with his lips all over Kotaki’s jaw and neck instead of blinding them both with a proper kiss. Shige’s still weighing down Kotaki’s lap, but it’s not that uncomfortable for Kotaki to turn and meet Akito’s mouth with his own, taking early ownership of this kiss because he’s way too worked up to wait.

Akito kisses like he does everything else, throwing all of himself into it with little remorse for propriety or breathing requirements. Kotaki only leads until Akito catches on and _devours_ him, those strong arms so tight around him that he almost forgets there are other people here with them, despite one of them weighing down his thigh. He kisses back just as fiercely, his arousal soaring from the combination of everything as he grabs at Akito’s shirt until it’s roughly pulled over his head and all Kotaki feels is firm skin.

The grope between his legs is unexpected and Kotaki moans out loud, hips rocking up into the touch without knowing who it is, not bothering to leave Akito’s mouth to look. Upon further deduction it has to be Shige, because light fingers are drifting over the bulge in his pants instead of actually touching it. It frustrates Kotaki enough to groan, which is followed by a snicker and now Kotaki _knows_ it’s that guy, bends his knee out of retaliation and now Shige’s the one with a surprised moan, his own erection rubbing against Kotaki’s thigh.

“You kids are feisty,” Junta comments, but his hand slides beneath Shige’s before Kotaki can pout against Akito’s lips. “Are you gonna last if I do something with this?”

That has Kotaki pulling away from Akito, who doesn’t bother hiding his amusement. “I’m seventeen, not twelve,” Kotaki says indignantly. “Do something already before I do it myself.”

Both of Junta’s eyebrows rise, while Shige’s eyes darken like he wouldn’t mind watching that one bit. The threat had just slipped out, Kotaki’s aggravation getting the better of him in an effort to defend his stamina, but now he bites his lip and hopes that Junta won’t make him make good on his words. He’s done a lot of things but that isn’t one of them, and just thinking about doing it in front of these guys makes him feel weird.

“Relax,” Junta says gently, moving his hand enough to make Kotaki’s nerves stop jumping. “I’ve got you.”

Kotaki’s eyes widen as Junta lowers his head to press those lips against Kotaki’s stomach, trailing down to where his fingers are deftly opening Kotaki’s pants. The expression on Kotaki’s face must be interesting because Shige bursts out laughing, which has Junta glaring over his shoulder (and making Shige laugh harder) before his hand is on Kotaki’s flesh and suddenly nothing else matters. Junta’s hair is soft under Kotaki’s fingers, his hand lifting without his knowledge, but Junta doesn’t seem to mind as he keeps going until he’s kissing the head of Kotaki’s cock.

“Shit,” Kotaki hisses, arching back against Akito who chuckles into his ear.

“He’s so good at this,” Akito tells him, like he’s bragging. He also has his lips right on Kotaki’s ear, fingers brushing away the hair that’s starting to stick to Kotaki’s face. “He’s the only one who has ever been able to fit the whole thing in his mouth.”

Kotaki definitely cannot argue as Junta’s thick lips slide easily down his length, taking him all the way in before pulling back to lick the tip. His eyes roll back into his head from Junta’s lavished attention, but he fights to focus and watch, stroking Junta’s hair to keep himself coherent. His stamina might be in danger after all, though Junta isn’t quick to suck him off properly, just mouth at him and flick his tongue everywhere he can reach. Kotaki can’t decide whether that’s amazing or annoying, but he doesn’t have much mind power left to make such a choice at the moment.

The weight on his thigh disappears and Kotaki glances toward Shige, who gives him a thumbs-up like a complete lameass, and Kotaki is halfway through an eyeroll when his back rest pulls away and he falls back onto his elbows. He tries to glare at Akito, but Junta chooses that second to swallow him whole and Kotaki figures he’s fine on the floor, stretching out and arching his spine each time his cock hits the back of Junta’s throat.

A commotion next to him has his head falling to the side, the other two laughing as they get tangled in each other’s clothes. He watches them kiss like it’s an afterthought, like they’ve done it a million times, and while he’s still a little jealous that he’s been excluded this entire time, he’s pleased that he gets to be a part of it now. Just him, making them four now, because they’re official now. Forever.

“Senpai, stop,” Kotaki rushes to say, because suddenly it’s all too much. His abundance of feelings combine with his arousal and he doesn’t want to finish yet, not when Akito and Shige are barely starting. He tugs on Junta’s hair, trying not to pull too hard, and breathes a sigh of relief when Junta pulls off completely. His heart is beating so fast that it feels like it could jump out of his chest, only calming down when Junta curls up next to him and draws in the sweat of his belly.

“What are you even doing?” Junta calls out, and Kotaki focuses to find Akito kneeling between Shige’s legs, watching his fingers slide in and out like it’s the most mesmerizing sight in the entire world, while Shige bites his lip and rocks back. Neither one are completely out of their clothes, Shige’s pants hanging off of one leg while Akito’s are still fastened.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Akito snaps back without looking away. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Junta scoffs. “It’s not _that_ damn big.”

Kotaki’s soft laughter earns both of their attention, but they both smile at him and he already knows he’ll get away with a lot by being the youngest. A low moan ripples inside him when he feels Junta’s hands between his legs, bypassing his cock and palming his balls, and Kotaki leans over to kiss him again as he lowers his own hand and rubs Junta through his pants. Junta’s groan feels good against his lips, and Kotaki starts to curl toward him until Junta rolls on top of him instead.

It’s Kotaki who opens Junta’s pants and pushes them down enough to rub together as Junta’s hips grind slowly against him. His breath skips and he pulls away to catch it, glancing to the side just in time to see Akito push into Shige, still staring between Shige’s legs as his cock (which _is_ rather large, Kotaki notes) goes in. Even if Kotaki hadn’t chosen that moment to look over, he definitely would have figured it out from the loud noises they both let out. Kotaki almost snorts at how cliché Kansai they are right now, except Junta squeezes their tips together and he adds his own moan to the others.

“Non-chan…” Shige whines, and Akito looks like he has something to say about the guy he’s fucking calling out another dude’s name, but he just growls and snaps his hips harder.

All Kotaki can do is fling his arm to the side, bumping Shige’s, and just like before their fingers lace together again, Shige’s grip tightening enough for Kotaki to feel the pressure of Akito’s thrusts. It’s weird but good, making him rock up into Junta’s touch that moves a little faster as Junta rests his head on Kotaki’s sternum and watches the other two.

“You can, you know,” Kotaki gets out, suddenly feeling an unfamiliar shyness at telling someone so much older than him what he wants. “If you want to…do that to me too.”

That earns a sharp rock forward from Junta, but he doesn’t move to act on it. “I won’t do that until you’re eighteen. And before you whine, I wouldn’t do it to Akito until he was, either.”

“Worst two years of my life,” Akito grumbles, seemingly satisfied with how his dick looks pounding into Shige and leaning down to loop his arms around Shige’s shoulders. His noises are muffled by Shige’s neck, but Shige’s still free to cry out into the room even louder now that Akito’s hitting a different angle. Kotaki’s own body clenches at the sight, irritated that Junta has to be the only Kansai-blooded man with morals, but at this point he probably wouldn’t last long enough to make it worth the effort, not with Shige’s shrill voice and Akito’s rough grunts and Junta’s faint mewls that leave his entire body sparking with need.

“Do _something_ ,” he finally says, and Junta chuckles like he’s amused at Kotaki’s impatience, which has Kotaki hissing into his hair.

“Relax, kitten.” Once again Junta smoothes away Kotaki’s prickles of frustration by kissing down his chest, and Kotaki thinks he might be okay with the next eight months of celibacy as long as he can still be engulfed by that mouth. He’s not nearly as big as Akito, but he’s nothing to laugh at either, digging his nails into Shige’s hand to return the favor as Junta swallows around him. Junta’s not messing around anymore, sucking in earnest and just fast enough to make Kotaki squirm.

“You better not finish before me,” Shige spits out between gasps for air, and Kotaki notices Akito’s rhythm going wild. “Touch me already.”

“Do—it—yourself,” Akito gasps, pleading with his eyes since he can barely hold himself up, and Shige must take pity on him because he doesn’t argue, just moves his free hand between them and struggles to keep a good pace in the midst of Akito’s sporadic rhythm.

Kotaki doesn’t even think about it, just detaches his hand from Shige’s and swats the other one out of the way, wrapping his fingers around Shige’s cock and stroking it firmly. Shige arches and sputters incoherence so Kotaki must be doing it right, growing more confident in his actions and moving faster as his own pleasure catches up with him as well. He looks down to see Junta’s eyes on him, dark beneath golden bangs and Kotaki feels fingers on the inside of his thigh, startling him enough to squeeze the head of Shige’s cock on the upstroke.

“Yeah, just like that,” Shige breathes between wails, his head swinging from side to side before Akito grabs him by the face and presses their mouths together. It’s entirely too passionate for the middle of sex but they make it work, both tilting their heads to deepen the kiss as Akito’s thrusts get more rough. They’re both reaching their limits, and Kotaki is too with a fresh layer of sweat all over his body and short, quick breaths.

Shige comes first, spilling over Kotaki’s hand that continues to pump him until Shige almost elbows him in the face. Then he winces and Akito stops abruptly, pulling out and gently urging Shige’s legs down as they continue to kiss. Akito didn’t finish, but Kotaki ignores that as the fingers between his legs dip down far enough to have him jerking in orgasm, clinging to Shige’s arm for some type of grounding as Junta sucks away his coherence.

The world shifts and Shige’s much closer, pushing Kotaki’s hair out of his face and it feels really nice, enough to curl up against him and kiss around until he finds lips. The background noise is rather distracting (“Junta, _please_ ” “but I fuck you all the time”), but the bickers fade into low whispers and Kotaki opens his eyes to see Junta draped over Akito’s back, pressing his lips all over the back of Akito’s neck as he slips into him from behind. Akito’s lifting his head as much as he can, arching into Junta’s embrace and there is no doubt in Kotaki’s mind how they feel about each other, how much he and Shige have to catch up.

“You’re not gonna make me wait, are you?” Kotaki asks, burying his nose into Shige’s throat while they both watch the older members move together, lost in their own world into which they’ve brought the younger two. “I’m taller, that has to count for something.”

“Only until I can get it up again,” Shige replies, and Kotaki grins as he leans up for another kiss.

Akito’s scream interrupts them, but it’s worth it to watch his face contort in orgasm as he shudders and spills over Junta’s fist. It’s followed by Junta’s loud groan, the pair of them slowing to a stop until Akito falls flat on his stomach, lifting his head to blink heavy eyes at Shige and Kotaki.

“Get over here, kids,” Akito pants, and Junta smacks him on the head and claims that calling them ‘kids’ like this sounds creepy. It’s a team effort, but Shige and Kotaki crawl the small distance between them and Kotaki finds himself enveloped in that four-way embrace once more, except that now Junta’s brushing damp hair out of his face and Akito has become a mouth breather.

“This is just the beginning,” Junta says, sending another flood of warmth spreading throughout Kotaki’s body, and Kotaki thinks that this is what the senpai mean by member love.


End file.
